For Summer
by SeddieBenett
Summary: "When both of your best friends are girls, it makes it all the more interesting…"   Freddie Benson  Rated M for femslash. Warning: This is focused on Cam, but some hints of Seddie will appear. Disclaimer: iCarly does not belong to me
1. Just A Peck

_This story will send shivers up and down your spine, most probably. I'm just forewarning you._

_I may be quite insane for speaking about this, but when you walk in on your two best friends having sex on top of a prop car in a studio, you start to wonder if it was reality or just a night mare or dream. I'm not quite sure of WHAT they were doing or anything. It was intriguing and almost breath-taking, nonetheless._

_When both of your best friends are girls, it makes it all the more interesting…_

_-Freddie Benson_

* * *

><p>-FOR SUMMER-<p>

**Chapter 1: Just A Peck**

* * *

><p>It had been the second week into Summer Vacation and Carly was sitting on the couch in her underwear, legs spread apart and just trying to get cool. She didn't care if anyone saw her right now.<p>

Spencer's friend, Socko could have pranced in unannounced and she wouldn't have even blinked.

"Carlaaaay! Carly, where you at?" Spencer wailed, from the top of the staircase. "I need my hammer!"

"It's where you last left it!" Carly responded, loudly.

Of course, she thought. Her older brother, even though his was twenty-seven, he'd definitely forget his head if it weren't screwed on tight. That's something she was sure her mother would have said if she were still here. Which she wasn't as her mother had run off with somebody soon after Carly was born.

It broke her father's heart, yet he never yelled or cursed about it. He just joined the navy and spent it away from his family, in a submarine.

The door opened and in stormed a furious Sam Puckett.

"I will KILL that nub!"

"Hello to you too, Sam," said the over-heated Carly.

The blonde quickly acknowledged her best friend before making her way to the Shay's fridge. The usual route for Sam on days like… well actually, on any day. Sam Puckett could never resist tempting things like ham, or pre-cooked bacon that just sat on the shelf, teasing her.

Something else, rather… _someone _else had been tempting her right from day one of third grade. She'd never admit it out loud though.

"Hey Puckett, you can't just- Oh, Carly, what are you doing here?"

That was Freddie Benson. Best friends with both her and Sam, also living right across the hall from Carly.

"Hi, I'm the one who actually LIVES in this apartment," replied the brunette, laying down on the couch and fanning her sweaty face. "Unlike YOU two who happen to be swarming in and out all the time!"

"Sorry," chimed Freddie and Sam, simultaneously.

Then they both shot each other angry glares.

It was typical for those teenagers to be always at each other's throats but not so typical for their friend to be all irritable. That was the intense heat wave talking. She was going loopy, she was sure of it.

"What's going on?" Spencer questioned, jumping down the stairs in his usual happy state.

"Fredlumps is being a jerkazoid," prompts Sam, pointing at the boy accusingly.

"Wha- Sam!"

"Don't deny it-"

"I'm not even den-"

"NYAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

"See! Everytime we try to have a civilized-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Sam listen to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Please just-"

"SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

She does because she always listens to Carly. Whenever her best friend said something like "shut up", she meant business.

Sam knew it and also… those _feelings _were kind of creeping into view.

It didn't help that the girl was only wearing underwear and with each staggered breath, her bra covered boobs moved in a hypnotic up and down movement. This put the blonde into kind of a trance.

"Sorry Carly," she whispered, still staring at her best friend's chest.

"Apologize to Freddie," said Carly, picking up her tank top and sliding it back over her bare skin. "Now."

The girl groaned, but turned to the guy, who was clearly confused as to what was exactly going on. He must've missed the fact that Carly was near naked because now she was slipping on her short skirt.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, dorkward."

She turned back to look at Carly and smiled like she was proud of her accomplishment. The brunette just sighed and Sam walked back over to the fridge, helping herself to a frozen pizza.

"I guess that's as good as any apology. Sorry Freddie."

"S'ok, Carls." Freddie replied, looking over at the feisty blonde and couldn't help but smile.

"Wipe that smirk off, boy," said Sam, spraying her mouthful of frozen pizza all over the counter. "You ain't getting any of this girl's pizza."

"Eww, Sam!" Carly cringed. "You better clean that up!"

While Freddie made his way upstairs, the two girls chatted amongst each other. Not a typical "girly" conversation, but…

"So Carly," said the blonde. "I was thinkin'-"

"This can't be a good thing," muttered the brunette, going to get the dishcloth from the sink.

It was true.

Sam thinking about things was hardly _ever _a good thing.

The last time she had gone with the girl's plan, they'd ended up face down in a muddy puddle, in the school parking lot. Of course, the mud fight was kind of fun… or at least taking a shower afterward.

"It has been _AGES _since we've had a sleep-over."

"What do you call last night?" Carly asked her forgetful friend.

Last night, Sam had stayed over because her obnoxious mother had gone ahead and done something again.

Perhaps she didn't _want_ to remember.

"So that's a yes, right?" Sam said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Awesome. Thanks cupcake!"

Sam pecked Carly on the cheek, or at least… it was aimed for her cheek. She hadn't counted on the brunette twisting her head at the last minute, so their lips met instead. The simple "peck" turned a little more mushy than expected.

For that moment, Sam felt all floaty. Carly's heart pounded excitedly. There may have even been a spark.


	2. Speechless

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites so far. I'm not sure how much longer my characters will be "in character", but I'll do my best anyways. Oh and yes, I know Carly wouldn't usually be sitting around in her underwear and not care about anyone seeing her. But it was just a REALLY REALLY hot day. _**

**_Enough gabble. On with the story, yes? _**

* * *

><p><em>This story will send shivers up and down your spine, most probably. I'm just forewarning you.<em>

_I may be quite insane for speaking about this, but when you walk in on your two best friends having sex on top of a prop car in a studio, you start to wonder if it was reality or just a night mare or dream. I'm not quite sure of WHAT they were doing or anything. It was intriguing and almost breath-taking, nonetheless. _

_When both of your best friends are girls, it makes it all the more interesting…_

_-Freddie Benson_

* * *

><p>-FOR SUMMER-<p>

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes flew open and immediately pushed her best friend away from her, breaking their kiss off, all too suddenly.<p>

Carly gasped, almost about to say something. But no words could form to make coherent speech.

Footsteps could be heard above them. Someone was coming down the stairs.

"Shhh!" Sam hissed.

The blonde girl's hands were over Carly's mouth in desperation. Freddie didn't need to know about it and Spencer _certainly _didn't need to know that she had just kissed his younger sister. No one would know of this.

It would forever remain their little secret.

But there was one problem.

Carly Shay was not the ideal secret keeper. Since the whole concept gave her a rash. The girl couldn't help it she always had to tell someone something. Perhaps there was a way around it, thought Sam.

"Hey girls," called a voice.

Both of them froze where they stood, in the kitchen.

It was Freddie who had come downstairs to see what was taking his friends so long.

"We're coming, nerd pants," scoffed Sam and pulled Carly with her toward the elevator.

"Good! We start in two minutes!"

With the speechless Carly and the extra nervous Sam, both of them were together, in a fairly confined space. The girls stood motionless until the blonde leaned over and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Calm down, cupcake," said Sam, stroking Carly's back softly. "We'll be fine."

Even though she herself was freaking out on the inside but she'd never let it show.

As the elevator reached the third floor, where the iCarly studio was, Freddie was waiting by his laptop, staring at the timer, about to go off at any given moment. The two girls stepped away from each other.

Sam walked out, followed by a blushing Carly.

"Five!" Freddie called out, an edge of fear to his voice.

The blonde snatched the blue remote from his computer cart and jumped over to the "stage" and shortly after was joined by her best friend, who was fixing her hair. The girl flipped it around a little, and while Freddie wasn't looking, she shot Sam a little smirk, who fidgeted uncomfortably where she stood.

"…. Three!"

"Ready for this, cupcake?" Sam whispered to her friend.

Carly just nodded and hoped to God that she'd find her voice sooner or later. Their web-show relied on her voice more than anything else. It, iCarly, was all about the two girls using their voices. Talking.

After all, what was comedy without… well… banter?

"Two…" Freddie called out and then pointed to the both of them.

"Welcome to the interweb, megabytes," started Sam, and pointed to her best friend.

The girl opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. This was bad, thought Sam. This was really bad. Freddie stared at Sam, who was staring at Carly, who appeared to have some stage-fright. Or at least, that's what the boy assumed.

"Sorry for the _technical_ difficulties people," said Sam, into the camera. "Please enjoy this pre-taped video of Gibby and Spencer skipping around in a circle while singing the national anthem of Australia."

Freddie placed the camera down to go find the video on his laptop.

"Okay," he said. "What just happened?"

"Shut up, dork. Give me and Carly a minute to talk."

The guy folded his arms and leant against the cart, waiting for the girls to chat and whatnot or whatever girls did to resolve problems and stuff. He didn't know! He was a guy, after all. Just because he hung around with Carly and Sam, didn't mean he was changing into a female.

"Can't you two-"

"Go away, Freddork! Like, leave!"

Sure she was being rude to him. That hadn't stopped ever since they first were introduced to each other. But usually their best friend would step in and scold Sam for being mean.

But all she did this time was nod slowly and bit down on her lip, looking down at the ground.

Freddie sighed and left the studio.

When the door was closed, Sam walked over to her best friend and asked her what was wrong, which only got a shake of the head as an answer. There was no chance of the girl saying anything, yet.

Carly sat down on top of the prop car and looked over at Sam. The girl frowned and sat down next to her.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry," whispered the blonde. "I shouldn't have-"

"BEAVECOON!" shouted Spencer, jumping out from behind the curtains.

Carly jumped and fell off the front of the car and Sam was holding her own chest, trying to calm her heartbeat down. She leant down to check if her best friend was okay. Then her head snapped back up and frowned at the man who was doing a weird little victory dance.

"NOT COOL, DUDE!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry," said the man, now looking rather ashamed at his prank. "I thought- ARGH!"

The feisty blonde girl yanked off a sneaker and threw it at Spencer, who ducked before it could whack him in the nose or face. When she growled, he scrambled all the way over to the door, threw it open and ran out, screaming much like a girl.

Sam laughed at the ridiculous full-grown man, acting much like a child and then turned to see Carly actually smiling.

It was the prettiest smile she'd ever seen on Carly. The moment their eyes caught each other's gazes, they knew they were already in way too deep to try and back out of it. Something was pulling Sam closer to her best friend not only emotionally but physically, like someone was giving her a nudge.

The two girls were now sitting on the floor, opposite one another.

"C-carly," whispered Sam. "D-do you think-"

Carly's eyes widen as she shakes her head, saying 'no' before her friend even asked the full question. As the blonde crawled closer, the girl started freaking out, wordlessly. Just inside her head. Everything seemed to be bottling up and fizzing around uncontrollably.

It was crazy that she could be _possibly_ falling in love with Samantha Joy Puckett.


	3. Just Press Rewind

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and continued support. Much appreciated. I'll just say that this chapter is kind of weird, in that it starts with Freddie down stairs, but then 'rewinds' to see what happens with Carly and Sam, still upstairs, then it ends with them all together. If that makes sense.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>This story will send shivers up and down your spine, most probably. I'm just forewarning you.<em>

_I may be quite insane for speaking about this, but when you walk in on your two best friends having sex on top of a prop car in a studio, you start to wonder if it was reality or just a night mare or dream. I'm not quite sure of WHAT they were doing or anything. It was intriguing and almost breath-taking, nonetheless. _

_When both of your best friends are girls, it makes it all the more interesting…_

_-Freddie Benson_

* * *

><p>-FOR SUMMER-<p>

**Chapter 3: Just Press Rewind**

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Freddie Benson was sipping some lemonade, and almost forgot that it was Carly's "special" lemonade. He and Sam hated the stuff, but usually drank it to keep her happy. This time, he spit it out into the sink and placed the cup down on the counter.<p>

He thought about how Sam had demanded him to leave the studio so abruptly. He also couldn't stop thinking about how Carly had just frozen in the middle of… no… at the _beginning of _iCarly.

Just then Spencer came screaming into the kitchen, shouting out random words such as:

"Sam! Shoe! Almost hit! Carly! Car! WAAARRGGHHH!"

"Whoa!" Freddie said, in shock as the man grabbed the boy by the arms and looked at him, seriously.

"Never. Let. Sam. Near. A shoe."

"Why-"

But before the boy could say anything or even ask any questions that apparently seemed pointless to Spencer Shay, the freaked out man ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Freddie stared at the closed door for quite a while before realizing that he was still staring at a door. He picked up the cup and took a sip, then immediately spat it out again.

"Ugh! Carly's special lemonade!"

"What about my special lemonade?"

It was Carly, looking a little frazzled about something, but since Freddie hadn't a clue about 'female issues' he decided to not ask about it.

But then he remembered that they were best friends and so he should ask.

"Are you okay, Carly?"

"Fine."

Her answer was fast. Maybe even a little too fast. Like she was hiding something, like she had a secret.

"It's alright you know," he said. "Stage fright happens to people all the time."

Clearly, he was completely oblivious to anything unrelated to their unfortunate disaster of a web show that was earlier that evening.

Carly smiled weakly at her best friend and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Can I… ask you something?"

"Of course," said Freddie, leaning against the counter, tapping half-filled glass. "You can always ask me anything."

The brunette girl wasn't sure if he'd like hearing about Sam's feelings for her or hearing about her reciprocating those feelings.

"Well-"

* * *

><p><em>...PRESSING REWIND...<em>

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the iCarly studio, Sam was inches away from Carly's face when the girl suddenly stood up and brushed her clothes down, slowly.<p>

"This can't happen," she said, not looking at her friend, but the floor instead.

"Oh." Sam replied, crossing her legs slowly. "Why not?"

Here comes the 'friendship' speech, thought Sam.

Carly was fiddling with her fingers, nervously. How was she going to explain that the two of them dating would most likely end up in disaster and ruining the best friendship she had ever known.

"We're best friends," whispered Carly. "Always remember that."

"Of course I do."

Silence surrounded them.

The girls shared a look with each other, that could only express the most deep and passionate feelings for each other.

Sam opened her mouth about to say something, but was interrupted.

"We should go see what Freddie's up to," she suggested and started walking toward the door. "Are you coming?"

The blonde shook her head and watched her best friend leave.

With a sigh, Sam leant up against the prop car and wondered what was wrong with being in love with a girl. As far as she could tell, nothing was wrong with that. If anything, girls were much better than boys.

Carly was… well amazing.

That something special they had when connecting on such an emotional level had her thinking a lot.

Perhaps she just needed to 'persuade' the girl otherwise. 'Persuasion' was something Sam was good at and something she quite often excelled in. Anyone who knew Miss Puckett as well as Carly and Freddie did could and would tell you the exact same thing.

Also all the thinking was giving her a migraine. She needed to break away from it all.

Standing up, she looked around the studio and smiled to herself, then made her way downstairs, only to find herself in the middle of something she'd rather hide from, her feelings.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing on the last step, and looking at her friends in the kitchen, discussing something.<p>

"Well-"

"Hey Carls, can I have some lemonade?" the blonde interrupted.

She walked into the kitchen, pushing Freddie aside as she took a seat on top of the counter which was a usual spot for Sam to perch on when she wanted to talk with Carly or even the crazy Spencer. This wasn't often though.

"Oh sure, Sam," replied Carly.

As the girl went to grab a glass from the cupboard, she couldn't help but frown at the banter between her best friends.

"Since when do you ask…?" Freddie questioned, curiously.

"Since when do you care?" Sam snapped back. "None of your beeswax, Freddalina."

"Sam!"

Carly had slammed the glass down, which spilled some lemonade over onto the counter.

Sometimes their arguing was enough to make you want to jump of the top of a very tall building, like now. That's pretty much how the brunette felt at that moment, and all the other moments.

She also wanted to grab her best friend and kiss away all that anger… but that was out of the question, of course.

"He's being nosey!" Sam countered, weakly smiling.

"That's no excuse! You apologize to him right now!"

"But!"

"No buts! You say you're sorry!"

With a groan, Sam turned and faced Freddie, who was smiling a little victoriously. The blonde resisted the urge to punch that smug grin right off his stupid face. At least that was her thought.

Pushing it aside, for Carly's sake, and her feelings for Carly… she lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry."

Freddie's smile only widened after this, making the urge to punch him all the more tempting for Sam.


End file.
